The present invention relates to an electrical machine with a first active part, which has at least one pole tooth, which is fitted with a permanent magnet, and a second active part, which is magnetically and operatively connected to the first active part such that they can move relative to one another. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a corresponding method for producing a pole tooth of an electrical machine. The term “active part” is in this case understood to mean, for example, a primary part or a secondary part of a linear motor or else a stator or rotor of a torque motor. The problem and the solution of the present invention are in this case principally illustrated using a linear motor, however.
Synchronous linear motors with magnets arranged in the air gap are known. Furthermore, synchronous linear motors have also been developed in which the magnets are embedded in the pole teeth of the primary part. Subsequent magnetization of the magnet blanks results in an increased manufacturing complexity. Ready-magnetized permanent magnets should therefore be used. In order to integrate these permanent magnets as late as possible into the manufacturing process, it is necessary to change the cut of the motor laminates. One disadvantage with such synchronous linear motors with embedded permanent magnets, however, is the fact that manufacture needs to take place with a great deal of care and considerable complexity.